touhoufandomcom_de-20200214-history
Perfect Memento in Strict Sense
en:Perfect Memento in Strict Sense ja:東方求聞史紀　〜 Perfect Memento in Strict Sense es:Perfect Memento in Strict Sense ru:Perfect Memento in Strict Sense pt:Perfect Memento in Strict Sense fr:Perfect Memento in Strict Sense Perfect Memento in Strict Sense (東方求聞史紀, ausgesprochen Touhou Gumon Shiki, Bedeutung Gewünschte mündliche ''Geschichte des Ostens) ist das zweite, offizielle Touhou Fanbuch. Im Gegensatz zu dem Ersten, Bohemian Archive in Japanese Red, hat es einen ruhigen, ernsten Ton; sich hauptsächlich auf die sachlichen Informationen über die Welt Gensokyo fokusierend. Hier sehen wir Gensokyo aus der Perspektive des (fast) gewöhnlichen Menschen, Hieda no Akyuu , einer Schreiberin der Geschichte. Ihre Beschreibungen sind ein etwas anderes Gebiet; eines in dem Dinge in Bezeichnungen von 'Gefahren Leveln' beschrieben sind, und die meisten Youkai eher gefürchtet und gemieden werden sollten, anstatt über sie zu lachen. Nichtsdestotrotz ist Gensokyo|Gensokyo]] als ein seltsamer und wundervoller Ort offengelegt. ''Perfect Memento beinhaltet eine CD, auf der drei originale Musikstücke und einige Desktop Hintergründe. Einige Betrieben haben auch eine Broschüre hinzugefügt, die von Aki Eda gezeichnet und von ZUN geschrieben wurde. Als Ergänzung wurde einen Monat vor der Abgabe ein darauf basierender Manga, genannt Memorizable Gensokyo, ebenfalls von Aki Eda und ZUN und wurde 2006 im Comic REX Magazin veröffentlicht. Inhalte * p. 1: Gensokyo Chronik * p. 4-5: Vorwort * p. 6: Verzeichnis der Inhalte * p. 7: Youkai Enzyklopädie ** p. 8-9: Enzyklopädie: Feen *** p. 10-11: Cirno *** p. 12-13: Lily White *** p. 14-15: Sunny Milk *** p. 16-17: Luna Child *** p. 18-19: Star Sapphire ** p. 20-21: Enzyklopädie: Phantome *** p. 22-24: Youmu Konpaku *** p. 25-26: Lunasa Prismriver *** p. 27-28: Merlin Prismriver *** p. 29-30: Lyrica Prismriver ** p. 31-32: Enzyklopädie: Youkai *** p. 33-34: Rumia *** p. 35-36: Letty Whiterock *** p. 37-38: Wriggle Nightbug *** p. 39-40: Mystia Lorelei *** p. 41-42: Hong Meirin *** p. 43-44: Medicine Melancholy *** p. 45-47: Yuuka Kazami *** p. 48-51: Yukari Yakumo ** p. 52-53: Enzyklopädie: Magier *** p. 54-56: Alice Margatroid *** p. 57-59: Patchouli Knowledge ** p. 60-61: Enzyklopädie: Bestie *** p. 62-63: Chen *** p. 64-65: Ran Yakumo *** p. 66-68: Reisen Udongein Inaba *** p. 69-70: Tewi Inaba ** p. 71-72: Enzyklopädie: Lycaony *** p. 73-74: Keine Kamishirasawa ** p. 75-76: Enzyklopädie: Vampire *** p. 77-79: Remilia Scarlet *** p. 80-81: Flandre Scarlet ** p. 82-83: Enzyklopädie: Geiser *** p. 84-86: Yuyuko Saigyouji ** p. 87-88: Enzyklopädie: Berggötter *** p. 89-91: Aya Shameimaru ** p. 92-93: Enzyklopädie: Ältere Dämonen *** p. 94-95: Suika Ibuki ** p. 96: Encyclopedia: Unidentifiziert *** p. 96-97: Drachen *** p. 97-98: Kappa *** p. 98-99: Celestial *** p. 99-100: Einsiedler *** p. 100-101: Acht Millionen Götter *** p. 101-102: Shinrei ** p. 103: Enzyklopädie: Todesgötter *** p. 104-105: Komachi Onozuka ** p. 106-107: Enzyklopädoe: Yama - Königin der Hölle *** p. 108-109: Shikieiki Yamaxanadu ** p. 110: Encyclopedia: Außenseiter *p. 111: Heldenhafte Legenden **p. 112-116: Reimu Hakurei **p. 117-120: Marisa Kirisame **p. 121-124: Sakuya Izayoi **p. 125-127: Rinnosuke Morichika **p. 128-129: Eirin Yagokoro **p. 130-132: Kaguya Houraisan **p. 133-134: Huziwara no Mokou *p. 135: Dangerous Area Guide **p. 136: Human Village **p. 137: Hakurei Shrine **p. 138: Rinnosuke's Store (Kourindou) **p. 139: Misty Lake **p. 140: Bamboo Forest of the Lost, Forest of Magic **p. 141: Mountain of Youkai, Road of Liminality **p. 142: Sanzu River **p. 143: Garden of the Sun, Giant Toad's Pond **p. 144: Nameless Hill, Scarlet Devil Mansion (Koumakan) **p. 145: Netherworld **p. 146: Hakugyokurou, House of Eternity (Eientei) **p. 147: Capital of the Moon **p. 148: Road of Reconsideration, Muenzuka **p. 149: Higan *p. 151-155: Monologue *p. 157: Unresolved Materials **p. 158: Memorandum which had fallen on Bamboo Forest of Lost **p. 159: (Bunbunmaru Newspaper) "Presenting the Ninth Are Maiden" **p. 160: Draft of Spell Card Rules **p. 161: Flyer of Yougakudan *p. 162: Colophon *p. 165: Afterword by ZUN *p. 166: Copyright page